Shortaki Week 2017
by smarty0007
Summary: Shorts for Shortaki! :)
1. Day 1

**Notes:** Y'all. Can you believe it's been a year? I don't have a tumblr, but if anybody who does who would like to link this to the Shortaki page on my behalf, go for it! Otherwise, I'll just put these here for fun. Can't wait to see what everybody comes up with! :]

Also, I tried to do all these as 100-word drabbles. I also found a fun random word generator and produced a very interesting list of "Creator's Choice" prompts. I'll share them with the last day's post in case anybody would like to use them too!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

Day 1 - Jungle / Moonlight / History

They had a history. He couldn't deny that.

Arnold peered thoughtfully out over the canopy spread before him. Moonlight pooled on the tops of the trees. He didn't feel quite worthy to be privy to this otherworldly view.

He perched, quiet, the wrinkled pages limp in his hands. Would their time together remain solidly in the past? Or would he do something about it? It was about time he took his own advice, after all. He smiled ruefully.

He stood and staggered tiredly down the side of the steep, rocky slope towards his tent. He had a letter to write.


	2. Day 2

Day 2 - Fantasy / Embrace / Morning

Light crept through the ancient, dingy window and inched its way over her eyelids.

"What?" she slurred, rolling over into something warm and solid. The something wrapped parts of itself around her body, and she inhaled deeply, enjoying the cocoon of the pleasant dream just a while longer.

"I didn't say anything," the something shrugged. Her shirt slid up slightly with the movement.

Helga's eyes shot open and she nearly screamed. Arnold nearly plummeted to the floor.

"Don't _scare_ me like that, bucko!"

"How long have we been living together now…?"

"What can I say? I'm a creature of habit."


	3. Day 3

Day 3 - Social Media / Expose / Temptation

"Helga, if you just tweet what you're up to—" Phoebe started.

"I don't _do_ social media, toots."

"But don't you want your fans to know—" Gerald cut in.

"While it's gosh darn tempting, I've had enough exposure for a lifetime, guys." She adjusted her sunglasses and opened her magazine. "Hey Arnold," she called to her husband, who was watering the bushes. "Take care of this, will ya?"

"Sure thing, babe."

The paparazzo behind the fence received a mouthful of water and a ruined camera in the bargain.

"I'm tellin' ya, if you'd find a good PR rep—"


	4. Day 4

Day 4 - Reunion / Shadow / Tears

Arnold poked his head in and shot Helga a meaningful look. "Um, Helga, can—"

"Excuse me, I'll be right back—"

Mr. Simmons nodded kindly as he reached for another helping of macaroni. Patti chuckled at something C.B. was saying around a mouthful of salad.

He steered her gently through the hallway. "Helga, someone's here…"

"What, who?"

A woman tentatively stepped out of the shadowy foyer. Helga froze.

"B-baby sister?"

"Olga."

"I—I'm—"

"Oh, just… come here."

Olga sprang forward.

He'd noticed the slightest glistening in his wife's eyes but kept it to himself. "I'll make another plate."


	5. Day 5

Day 5 - Discovery / Explosion / Music

The explosion above them echoed off the surrounding buildings.

Grandma lit four more in a row. The rockets whistled beautifully into the night air and sent sparks showering down over the boarding house roof.

Arnold sat giddily atop the picnic table, feet rooted to the bench. His toes were warm with contentment.

The girl next to him was leaning back on her elbows. He couldn't see her face, but he could feel the new and exhilarating feeling all the same. With the next bang, it happened again. She'd gasped. His hip tingled pleasantly. He grinned.

He'd discovered Helga loved fireworks.


	6. Day 6

Day 6 - Soulmates / Proposal / Shelter

Phoebe twirled in her dress, glowing radiantly. Helga gagged behind her hand at Rhonda, who shot back her best disapproving look.

"You look great, Pheebs. Gerald won't know what hit him."

There was a knock at the door. Rhonda called, "Helga, dear—best man needs you."

She whispered hurriedly in the hall. "There better not be an emergency."

"No emergency. Just wanted to tell you good luck."

"What for?"

"I wanted to be sportsmanlike."

"Huh?"

"Because after we walk down that aisle yet _again_ , you're going to have to fight me off of you like—"

"Criminy, Arnold—not here!"


	7. Day 7

Day 7 - Spontaneity / Ribbon / Sticky Situation

"Want some gum?" Arnold loomed behind her. Everyone else had caught the early bus.

"No."

He plopped down on the steps and leaned in close, too close, to blow a bubble. It popped with a solid _crack_.

"Get lost, bozo."

"But it's your favorite _flavor_ ," he wheedled.

"Not even gonna ask…"

Reckless, Arnold chuckled madly to himself, "I can't _believe_ you put me through all that."

Helga sighed, thinking he meant something else. "Fine, gimme a piece."

With that, Arnold spat the offending wad into his hand and poked it into her open mouth.

"AAAARRRRGH! You are so _dead_ —"


	8. Day 8

Day 8 - Creator's Choice!

 **Notes:** I found a free random word generator and picked four of them to try. Here's the list of three-word combinations that happened. The ones I picked are in bold. Maybe I'll do a couple more eventually, but for now I'll stick with these. If anybody else likes these, borrow away!

 **1\. Howling/goat/humble**

2\. Chicken/bluntness/grape

3\. Entrance/soft/drimys

4\. Winter/several/bronze

5\. Gymnastic/apparatus/melt

6\. Chef/gangland/stun

7\. Germ/sink/abattoir

 **8\. Fire/heart/pale**

9\. Ego/aboveground/adventure

10\. Finch/pillbox/bear

11\. Abnormal/candymaker/gland

12\. Thumb/bait/wrong

 **13\. Room/fiery/curator**

14\. Bend/massive/blow

15\. Detainee/blowgun/acrobat

16\. Deep/shameful/selfish

17\. Child/flags/abrasive

18\. Flatness/intruder/gripping

 **19\. Homemade/adrenaline/bleeder**

20\. Director/vibrator/burglary

* * *

 _Howling / goat / humble_

The howling was becoming unbearable. Helga had already kicked him several times in her sleep, her subconscious speaking for her.

Arnold shuffled drearily to the living room. He stared at the tiny puppy. It looked silently back at him, the picture of humility.

They could have owned a cat. Or a perfectly acceptable pig. Or even a goat. But this puppy—it had a knack for discovering (and exploiting) weakness with amazing ease.

This was Helga's dog, no doubt. Arnold slid open the latch.

She didn't make a peep the rest of the night, spoiled fuzz ball, snuggled between them.

* * *

 _Room / fiery / curator_

"Good to see you, Alan."

"So you know the curator, huh?"

"Friend of a friend."

Helga appraised the cavernous room, impressed. "Guess there're perks to being a kiss-up."

"Ha. Let's go in here."

"It's your party—oh..." Her face blanched.

"What?" She was hurting his shoulder.

A small crowd clustered around the docent. "…quite rare, yes… near-perfect condition..."

Minutes later, they sprinted into an alleyway, the back of Helga's dress bulging.

Arnold was panicking, lungs fiery. "Can't believe—you convinced me to—"

Helga unfurled the poster. "No _way_ —we were leaving—without—"

A familiar, younger visage glared back.

* * *

 _Homemade / adrenaline / bleeder_

"Move over sister," Helga barked. "We got a bleeder!" She ripped off her catcher's mask.

Adrenaline surged through him as he watched Helga tear the bottom of her shirt to fashion a homemade bandage.

"Hey, Arnold—quit gaping and hold his arm still for me."

Arnold snapped out of his stupor and complied.

When the ambulance drove away, Helga finally slumped to the ground. Arnold marveled at her. "Wow, Helga. You were amazing."

"No big deal."

"But the rest of us… If it wasn't for you—"

"It was just the right thing to do."

"Let's go. Slausen's. I'm buying."

* * *

 _Fire / heart / pale_

"You're burning up. Sit up a sec."

She propped up his head with a pillow, hovering over his pale face.

"I'm fine. Really, it's okay." Arnold choked back a cough.

She was unconvinced. "Shut it." Her hand burrowed its way under his shirt, cool against his skin and thudding heart.

"Helga, don't you have to—"

"I don't have to do nothin'." She put a finger over his lips and dabbed at his forehead with the damp washcloth. "Now do you want chicken noodle or tomato soup?"

"I'm not really that hungry—"

"Chicken noodle it is. Be right back."

* * *

Happy Shortaki Week! :]


End file.
